


Trick or treat, you taste so sweet

by Death_inspiresme



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Forgive Me, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/pseuds/Death_inspiresme
Summary: Sure enough, the other man muses, "D'you reckon Peter'll show up in a little wolf pup costume then? That would be so sweet.""Yeah, it would," Tony says, adding on silently 'which is why the incorrigible dirty-minded thing certainly won't show up in such an innocent costume such as that.'Or: the one in which Peter is Tony's biological son and also a little shit, and the two of them fuck at a Halloween party.





	Trick or treat, you taste so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs*
> 
>  
> 
> ((oh and also this is probably going to be my one and only contribution to this year's Kinktober))

 

  "I can't believe Peter actually talked you into... this," Stephen gestures, normally smooth baritone of his voice now thinly veiling obvious incredulity-- and amusement. Leaning against the stairwell of his own home, the other man looks casually at ease in a simple button-up and scruffed jeans; a much more sensible outfit than Tony's, that's for sure. "The infamously suave, too-cool-for-you Mr Stark with fluffy ears, never thought I'd live to see the day."

  "If you don't shut up very soon, Strange, I'm going to take a piss in your kitchen sink," Tony grits out, only half joking. He scowls viciously at the barely stifled snort from Stephen-- well, as much as he can with those plastic fangs in his mouth. The material digs into his gums, jutting uncomfortably against his lips, but what's possibly the worst thing about them is the slight lisp they give Tony. "I sound like a fhucking child missing their ftwo front teeth," he spits, which of course earns him yet another chuckle from the man. "I'm s-erious. What the _fhuck_ was I thinking?"

  "Well; about making that boy of yours happy," Stephen shrugs. "I mean, if my kid pleaded me to wear a matching outift to hers-- even if its a get-up like that-- I probably would too." He's right, of course; Stephen almost always is. Then again, his reasoning behind Peter's intentions for dressing his father up for a Halloween party's likely mislead.

  Sure enough, the other man muses, "D'you reckon Peter'll show up in a little wolf pup costume then? That would be so sweet."

  "Yeah, it would," Tony says, adding on silently ' _which is why the incorrigible dirty-minded thing certainly won't show up in such an innocent costume such as that.'_ For as benign and sweet as Peter acts around pretty much everyone other than his father, Tony can easily see past the facade of it all to know just how much of a conniving little shit his son is.

 

  Just a few hours before the both of them had planned to leave for the Halloween party at their neighbour's, and Tony's close friend's, house, the boy had announced that he had a 'very special secret costume' planned for the event, and would show up later donning it. "What is it?" Tony had questioned, only for the boy to feign a scandalized look.

  "I can't tell you, it's a surprise Daddy!" Peter had said, sticking a pink tongue out childishly at the other's roll of eyes in response. "Oh, I nearly forgot; I have a costume planned for you too."-- to which he had pulled out from seemingly nowhere a grey wolf ear headband, a container of pointy plastic fangs, leather claw gloves, and a fucking clip-on furry tail.

  "Oh, my god, no. You _can't_ be fucking serious," Tony muttered, the sinking feeling in his stomach worsening rapidly at the coy small smile starting to spread on Peter's lips. He _is_ serious. " _No_. Absolutely not. Nope, not a fucking chance kiddo."

  "But Daddddd--" And damn it all to hell, Peter started pouting; quivering his plush bottom lip ever so sweetly, glassy brown eyes rounding in a look that the both of them know very well would, without a doubt, get anything and everything the boy wanted. "I planned this for ages and even got us matching costumes and everything! Please, daddy? For me?"

  _Fuck_. Well, there was no way in hell Tony could ever resist something like that, could he? That little pleading head tilt and puppy-eyed look was all it took for the man to give in albeit bregrudingly-- on the one condition that he forgoes the tail.

 

  Which is how Tony ended up here; the only one out of the few adults in this neighbourhood gathering who came dressed up, and in this sorry excuse of an apex predator ensemble nonetheless-- being stared at by hypercritical moms and giggling kids alike. "Look at that grumpy wolf!" A girl dressed in a tacky fairy costume points in his direction, voice a high piercing shriek that garners the attention of everyone in the room; and there goes pretty much all of his reputation and any last dignity. Stephen's lips pucker up into something dangerously resembling a grin, though he raises his hands in surrender at the daggers shot from Tony's murderous glare. "Okay, I get it! I'm just gonna go check up on all the kids, talk to you later." With that, the other man leaves with a conciliatory pat on his shoulder, leaving Tony alone in the shadowed corner of the bustling room-- that is, until a sweetly soft voice pipes up close behind him.

  "Why so angry, Mr Big Bad Wolf?" Peter purrs, looping his arms around Tony's broad shrouded shoulders from behind. The faint whisper of his breath fans teasingly against the taller man's earlobe, earning him a dark shiver even as Tony turns around to face him with narrowed eyes.

  "Well, maybe it's because you made me wear this ridiculous--" the hissed words from Tony quickly dies in his throat, however, as he fully takes in Peter; and more specifically, what he's wearing. " _...Oh."_

  Peter grins at him then, ever the cheeky little thing. "Ta-da! D'you like it?" Delicately picking up the hem of his flowing red coat, he twirls gracefully on his tiptoes like the ballerina he is, showing off every inch of fabric covering his skin-- which, granted, isn't a lot. Because standing right before him, teetering on 4-inch black stiletto heels that still leave the young boy only at Tony's chin level, is his Peter; dressed in an outfit that barely passes off as lingerie. Breath caught in his chest, Tony drags his dark eyes heavily across that black lace up corset, dainty white ruffles adorning the top of it teasing along the sharp blades of Peter's callorbones; the crimson red short skirt around that narrow waist so sheer it leaves nothing to the imagination and fluttering around the boy's upper thighs, exposing the endless miles of porcelain smooth skin of his coltish legs for Tony's eyes to devour, pale expanse of his flesh criss-crossed by fishnet stockings-- and lastly that bright red cape tied loosely around Peter's neck, the hood pulled over his head signifying only one thing he could be.

  For a solid ten seconds Tony stands there silently, mind racing a mile a minute as he considers his options, on how to properly react to this surprise-- and goddamn if it weren't a delightful one-- all of them including but not limited to slamming his outrageously gorgeous son into the wall and fucking him right here and now, in front of everyone regardless. He settles for a strangled groan instead, arm lunging out to wrap his clawed fingers around Peter, dragging him by the hand to the upstairs bathroom. The boy stumbles after him helplessly and with no resistance, and it's only after they've reached the privacy of one of the many bathrooms in Stephen's manor that Tony finally relinquishes the iron grip around his son's wrist, locking the door behind them. Hands trembling ever so slightly and breaths now falling in harsh pants, the older man turns around to see Peter leaning against the counter of the sink; long legs crossed in front of him oh so casual, as though his father's self-restraint to not pounce and rip that indecent costume off him isn't hanging by a single thread.

  Instead Peter merely shoots him a sweet smile, something much too innocuous for everything he's wearing right now. "So, I take it you like the surprise?" More than you know, Tony thinks darkly to himself, swallowing dryly as his gaze falls on the alluring sliver of the boy's neck peeking out under the cape. Clearly preening under his father's hungry look, Peter adds, "I was searching for matching costumes online when I saw this little outfit, and it fits me pretty well don't you think?"

  "Oh _yes_ , Little Red," Tony growls, not missing the way Peter shivers visibly at the nickname. God help him, he's already throbbing painfully in his slacks, cock hardening just at the erotic sight displayed in front of him, all ready for the taking. "Aren't you a lovely little thing."

  Honey-syrup eyes peer up at him from under the hood as he prowls closer, shortening the distance between them with dangerously slow strides until Tony's cowered him up against the edge of the counter. The older man yanks the red hood backwards in one swift motion then, revealing wild tufts of hair atop the boy's head, curls falling into those doe eyes; Tony can also see the bashfully blushed cheeks better now under the fluorescent light of the bathroom, those glistening plush lips. He reaches up to grip at a quivering bottom lip, forgetting for a moment about the claw gloves he's wearing-- a guttural sound excapes his throat as Peter sucks a pointed tip of his finger into his small mouth, pink tongue laving languidly over the metal claw with an inquisitive hum. " _Fuck_ ," Tony grunts, hips jerking forward on their own accord at the erotic act done with that child-like gaze still on Peter's face. His hard cock brushes teasingly against the other's, drawing out a soft whine from Peter. "Oh, baby boy... so pretty for me, fuck."

  "You have such pointy claws, Mr Wolf," the boy mumbles wetly around his finger just that sentence alone should have sounded absolutely _ridiculous_ , but somehow falls so salaciously from Peter's mouth, and Tony decides to play along with his baby boy's little game.

  "All the better to touch you..." he hisses through plastic fangs, running the sharp tips of his other claw feather light down Peter's thigh. "and hurt you with. To tear you up and make you bleed, Little Red."

  That draws a wrecked moan from the teen beneath him, warm soft lips moving around his father's gloved finger as he does so. "W-what... big ears you have, Mr Wolf," Peter whispers breathily, arching his back to press his quivering torso up against Tony's now wandering hand and brush their clothed cocks together again. Humming lowly in approval, Tony leans down to nuzzle into the crook of the boy's shoulder, nosing along the trembling length of his neck and mouthing hotly against his ear in a dark mutter.

  "All the better to hear your screams and cries with, Little Red. I want to listen to you beg for it, make you beg for me." He drives his point home with a tight grip on Peter's hips, digging his claws into the other's flesh and driving a pained cry from the boy.

  "Oh- oh, please," Peter whimpers. "I, I can't... please Daddy, please fuck me." And that's the tipping point for the man, the soft plead from his young son snapping the last thread of restraint in him and lunging him into action. He yanks his finger out from Peter's mouth, replaces it with his own; clashing their mouths together in a violent movement and prying the boy's lips apart roughly with his fangs. Peter whines high and needy into him, arms once bracing against the countertop now flying to loop themselves around his dad's shoulders and pull him closer into their messy kiss-- Tony tasting the tart sweetness of syrup from the candy Peter must have had before he arrived here on his lips. He licks into his son's mouth greedily, plastic fangs nudging and scraping against his lips, clashing against Peter's real teeth; tasting all of him, claiming him irrefutably as his. "Yes, _yes,"_ Peter pants wetly into his mouth, words mingling with breathy whimpers as Tony grinds their hips together dirtily. " _Mm, oh,_ _unhh--"_

  Biting down harshly at Peter's lip, the man pulls away to catch his breath, hands scrabbling at his belt in an attempt to unbuckle it. Stupid claws, he thinks as he fumbles for a grip, feeling driven half-mad with arousal by this point. The grating sound of his zipper seemingly spurs the boy on as well; Peter blinking dazedly as he grabs at the material of his father's shirt, tugging it over his head and knocking over the ears headband in the process. Retrieving the emergency packet of lube from his backpocket, Tony kicks his jeans away impatiently to the side just in time to stop Peter from pushing down his skirt with a bruising grip on the boy's wrists. "Leave it on," he orders. "Wanna fuck you in this full outfit, pretty boy."

  "Y-yes, daddy," Peter whimpers in compliance, and the easy submission from him draws a pleased rumble from Tony's chest. One large hand wrapped tightly around his boy's wrists and yanking his arms above his head, he pins Peter effectively into place; other hand leaking down to pump his now freed cock.

  "Good boy," Tony groans, bucking into his own gloved fist, relishing in the feeling of leather around his sensitive length, the copious amount of pre-come dripping from his slit lubricating the way. Thrusting his hips forward, he guides the swollen head of his cock lazily over the red fabric of Peter's skirt; cloudy stickiness staining the material and creating a positively filthy sight that only serves to stir the pool of arousal deep in his belly. "Fuck," he curses, another spurt of pre-come leaking from his cock as he drags his gaze fully over Peter once again. "Look at you, all dolled up in that pretty outfit. Gonna rip you apart, fuck... you'd love that, won't you Little Red? Such a little slut, gonna beg for the Big Bad Wolf to fuck you good. For his huge cock to split you open."

  "Unhh, fuck! Yes, yes, I'm a slut, please fuck me," Peter sobs, already half-delirious from just his father's filthy words alone. "Please Mr Wolf, I need it so bad, _oh--_ want you to ruin me, please~" He's desperate for it now, hips bucking forward uselessly; small cock tenting the front of his skirt obscenely in a way that drives the older man wild. Unable to hold back any much longer, he yanks the short skirt up, cursing at what he finds underneath-- silky red panties over the pale supple globes of Peter's ass, barely covering the stiff pink cocklet dripping pre-come like a leaking tap, staining the sheer fabric right under the dainty little bow at the front; a present wrapped up all nicely just for him. "Yes, all for you Daddy, only you," the boy wails, and it's only then that Tony realises he's said the last part out loud.

  "Little Red, I'm gonna eat you alive," he promises darkly, tugging the thin slip of fabric down Peter's thighs so they pool around his heeled feet. "You have no fucking idea what this slutty costume of yours is doing to me. What it makes me want to do to you." Ripping open the packet of lube with his fangs, Tony hesitates before removing one of his clawed gloves-- they'd have to try that out some other time, of course-- and drizzling the clear liquid over his fingers, barely coating them before he's shoving two digits straight into his son's tight, warm little hole. Peter cries out under him, writhing under Tony's firm grip; discomfort etched plainly across his flushed sweaty face. And yet he pushes back insistently against the man's thick fingers, hips canting upwards in a silent plead for more. "Good pet," Tony purrs, feeling himself slipping into the role of their apparently shared fantasy more easily than he'd like to admit. Working his fingers in a corkscrew motion, he stretches open Peter's hole more sloppily than he usually would've, almost in a frenzy as he ruts against the boy's hips like an animal. Peter's evidently still not ready when his father adds in a third finger, then the forth much too soon; a choked sob catches in his throat and racks his caped shoulders at the almost painful intrusion, and tears cloud those glassy brown eyes before falling down his face. Tony licks hotly up the salty track of it like a goddamn _dog_ , wide tongue leaving a line of spit behind, which makes Peter cry harder-- and fuck if it isn't borderline perverted, but the way those wet matted-thick lashes flutter with tears satisfy something dark and primal in the older man. "Shh, don't cry Little Red. I'll give you what you want... going to fuck you so good you'll always come back for more."

  And with that he withdraws all of his fingers from Peter's spasming hole, coating his rock-hard bobbing cock in a generous amount of lube before resting the engorged tip of his cockhead against the sweet pinkness of boy's rim. Peter blinks tearfully up at him, chest quivering with little hiccuping sobs, red-bitten lips swollen with spit; he looks obscenely pretty like this, Tony marvels silently while meeting his son's gaze with a meaningful look Peter deciphers at once. "O-oh, w...what a big cock you have, Mr Wolf," he whimpers.

  Rewarding the boy with a steady pump of his little cock, Tony leans forward to capture those lascivious lips with his own, growling into their joined mouths, "all the better to fuck you with, baby boy."

  And with that, he slides home in one fluid movement, sinking his cock all the way into Peter to the hilt. Curses spilling past his lips, the only warning Tony gives is a firm squeeze of the boy's thighs as he lifts them higher-- then he's pounding away into that deliciously wet heat, velvet soft walls squeezing tightly around him and pulsing delectably along the length of his cock. "Fuck! You're so fucking tight," Tony snarls, losing any and all semblance of control, finally deep inside his baby boy, who always takes him so good. So perfect. "It's like you're a goddamn virgin, Little Red. Never met such a slutty one before though, oh- _fuck_. Yeah, fucking take my cock."

 _"Please,"_ Peter cries, and for a moment Tony thinks it's for him to stop-- but then those gorgeous thighs are hitching higher up his own pistoning hips, bony ankles locking themselves behind his back to pull him closer. "Ah-- p-please, _hnggg_... Daddy, fuck me, fuck me!" So Tony does, draping himself bodily over his young son, snapping his hips forward brutally. His one clawed hand rakes down the boy's thighs so viciously he's certain he draws blood, slamming Peter into the edge of the sink with every rough thrust.

  He fucks into Peter mercilessly, taking whatever he wanted with no regard for the boy; using him thoroughly as though he were nothing but a sex toy, and still Peter begs for more, ever the perfect little slut. Tony ravages him, driving the thick girth of his cock so deep inside the boy's small body there's a bulge in the normally smooth plane of his stomach-- he presses a possessive hand on the bump, caressing the quivering flesh there over Peter's corset. "Mine, all mine, only this cock can fill you up the way you need it, isn't that right?" Tony punctuates his question with a particularly well-aimed thrust at the sensitive bundle of nerves in his baby boy, and a stifled scream from Peter confirms it.

  "Oh, Daddy! Ah, ah--"

  "Fuck, yeah. Scream for me Little Red, let everyone know who's fucking you so good," Tony rumbles darkly, repeatedly nailing that sweet spot in his son before abruptly stilling his thrusts. Sliding slowly out of Peter's trembling hole until only the tip of his cockhead remains buried in his ass, Tony gazes down into glistening honey eyes hooded pretty, drinks in the rosy flush high on Peter's cheeks, the rumpled red cape bunching around his shoulders, sex-mussed hair sticking to his forehead; utterly debauched and such a gorgeous sight. Then he sheaths himself fully inside the boy again, rocking his hips forward and knocking the next shuddering breath out past those plump lips. "Think you can come untouched on my cock, baby? Be a good little slut for your Daddy?" he coos.

  At Peter's stilted nod in reply, Tony picks up the pace yet again, thrusting into the lithe body under his until the bathroom echoes with the lewd wet sounds of skin slapping skin, the older man's grunts of exertion, and Peter's wordless whimpers of pleasure. Head thrown back in ecstasy, Peter already looks too far gone, silent save for the occasional needy keens leaking past his parted lips and the desperate cries of _"Daddy, Daddy!", "ah,ah,ah"'s,_ and a "Oh g-god, Daddy, fuck!" before he's coming, muscles spasming from the crashing waves of pleasure; cock spilling under his ruined skirt and staining it a milky white. Tony doesn't take long to reach the edge after that display, grunting as a powerful orgasm slams into him and has his cock throbbing deep inside Peter.

  "I'm coming, fuck Little Red. That's it, take my load!" he growls, snapping his hips one last time before he's spurting sticky and burning hot, spilling inside his son's ass and coating his walls white; filling him up with his come. Peter whines, something soft and needy as the softening cock in him twitches, shivering from oversensitivity. Breaths laborous, Tony heaves himself up from the boy, pressing a gentle kiss-- that contrasts greatly with the rough, almost brutal, fucking only seconds earlier-- to his forehead. "You alright, baby boy?" he asks, finally removing the plastic fangs and setting them aside on the counter, tugging his other glove off.

  "Yeah," Peter mumbles, still leaning against the sink for support and looking wrecked beyond belief. He shoots his dad a small smile much too shy for what they just did. "That was... amazing."

  "Yeah?" Tony huffs, unable to resist a smile of his own as he gazes fondly down at his darling boy. Teetering a little too expertly on those heels, Peter stabilizes himself with both hands on Tony's chest, head craning up to brush their lips softly in a sweet kiss that has the older man melting--

 

  It's then that the door to the bathroom slams open, jolting the both of them and making them freeze. Stephen stands in the doorway with a loop of keys in hand and an annoyed expression on his face, voice dripping with exasperation. "Jesus Christ Tony, are you _fucking_ someone in here? This is a family friendly party, there's kids here for fuck--" then his eyes finally land on the cowering half dressed Peter hiding partially behind a wide-eyed Tony, gaze now darting around the room to take in the discarded clothes, Tony's obvious nudity, the indisputably debauched state of his friend's son.

  "What. The. _Fuck."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot resist adding a crack-ish ending to every single fanfic of mine, sue me. Also, I pulled two all-nighters to write this bullshit and it didn't even turn out decent, which means I'm now sleep deprived for no reason. AND a guy in my class thinks I'm dressing up as slutty red riding hood for halloween. I want to perish
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this!! I need validation to survive.
> 
> Visit me on my tumblr @im-a-goner--foryou


End file.
